


C'mon Baby Light My Fire

by extemporaneous, LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 50's AU, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Greaser!Poe, M/M, Mechanic!Poe, Mechanic!Rey, Mom!Phasma, Nerd!Finn, Professor!Leia, Prostitute!Poe, Prostitution, Smut, Stripper!Poe, Unfortunate Time Period Related Bigotry, but like 1950's version of emo, emo!kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a third year student at Riverside College, trying to find some stability away from his hectic adoptive family- Kylo, his brooding brother, Phyllis, his bitter mother, and Seymour, his corrupt, up and coming politician of a father.  Poe is the handsome greaser working several jobs just to keep his family afloat, when the entire universe seems to want otherwise. </p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Baby Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up before you get confused-  
> -Names (since it is the 1950's and things like "Supreme Leader Snoke" seem a bit....off...)-  
> Phasma- Phyllis   
> Snoke- Seymour.  
> Hux- Hester "Hux" Brendol

Finn woke up to pale sunlight streaming into his bedroom, the dust particles in the air looking like galaxies where the light hit them. He closed his eyes again, for a brief second, even the soft morning light hurting his head. Waking up had never been one of his favorite activities. With a tired groan, he sat up. Staying up until 3 AM painting probably didn’t help his mild headache either. Downstairs he could hear Ben shuffling about. He always stomped down the stairs loudly, which was usually what woke him up, but today he’d managed to sleep past that jarrish noise. 

_‘First day back at college,’_ Finn thought to himself. Finn was a top student at Riverside University and currently entering his third year at college. As shown by his top student status, Finn didn’t mind school as much as some of his peers did. Where others would complain about the hassle of college life, Finn looked forward to learning; filling his mind with all the knowledge he could possibly get his hands on. And he knew he was lucky to even be attending such a good college when so many other people of his complexion couldn’t even get schools to give them the time of day. 

Finn rolled out of bed, the cool floorboards ever so slightly creaking under his feet. He reached into his nightstand to pull out his wire rim glasses. After putting them on he padded across the floor to his wardrobe where he began selecting his outfit for the day. Upon opening his wardrobe he saw that it had been thoroughly emptied of any and all clothes.

“Mom,” he groaned to himself. His mother had undoubtedly raided his closet to have every single article of clothing perfectly pressed and tailored before the new school year started. Appearances were everything, after all. Finn sighed as he exited his room, still in his pyjamas, to go in search of his clothes.

Downstairs, his mother and father sat at the kitchen table - which was surprisingly shoddy and worn compared to the pristine one in the dining room - and his brother Kylo stood hunched over the range, his burning of pancakes evident in the smoky air. 

“Finn, why aren’t you dressed?” his mother, Phyllis asked almost immediately when she saw him in his sleeping clothes. 

“Maybe because there’s no clothes in my closet?” Finn said, nose wrinkling as smoke from the stove found its way into his nose. 

Phyllis smacked a hand to her head “Oh, I took you boys’ clothes out for dry cleaning but _someone_ didn’t want to pick them up on his way home from work,” she said, glaring at her impassive husband.

Finn’s father, Seymour, had little reaction. “I’m sure there’s some spare clothes of Kylo’s he can borrow. Finn, go up to your brother’s room and find something you like,” he said dismissively. 

Finn sighed and cast a glance at his older brother who was now sloppily placing charred pancakes on Seymour’s plate as Seymour idly pressed his fingers into Kylo’s lower back. Kylo didn’t seem to be wearing his own clothes either, as these looked to be fancier than anything Kylo had ever willingly put on in his life.

Finn turned and jogged back up the stairs to Kylo’s room. When he twisted the handle, the smell of smoke was immediately overpowered by the heavy smell of incense. Kylo’s room was dark and Victorian in style, the smoke from the incense only adding to the chilling ambiance of the room; as if something wasn’t quite right. 

Finn walked to Kylo’s dresser and pulled out the top drawer, which turned out to be the underwear drawer. Finn quickly shut it and tried the next drawer, where he found an assortment of dark clothes. Finn hated to start the school year dressed so bleakly, but he took his pickings of the clothes nevertheless.

Back in his room, Finn pulled on a black turtleneck and a pair of pants that would have fitted Kylo’s form well but wound up being a bit on the baggy side on Finn; he rolled up the leg ends to expose his ankles and then slipped his Oxfords on. Finn stood, straightening himself out in the mirror with a feeling of enthusiasm and anticipation for the day ahead. 

_‘Today’s gonna be a good day,’_ he thought to himself.

 

***

Riverside University permeated old money the second one stepped on campus. Vines twisted up the brick walls, which, although crumbling in places, had stood proud for nearly a hundred years now. Finn shivered as he stepped under the shade of the large oaks, the temperature difference drastic on fall mornings like this. All around him students shuffled back and forth from the large main building to the numerous outbuildings and the first of the falling leaves crunched under his feet. 

Even though he’d been enrolled in this college for several years now he always felt a nervous twist in his stomach on the first day - the new freshman class was always a gamble. Last year most of them had been decent, only a few throwing slurs, which was a miracle compared to what he’d experienced in High School. He stayed in the shade for a few moments gathering himself together, scanning the crowd in front of him- a bunch of white kids in sweater vests- before glancing around to look for Kylo, who’d already disappeared the second their driver pulled away. 

“Thanks, Kylo... throw me to the wolves.” The bitterness was mostly just for show, however. Finn knew where to find him, if he really needed to. Just follow the trail of darkly dressed, clean pressed clothes and the sound of heavy tread and he would not be found far from Hester “Hux” Brendol, probably with several books underarm. 

With a forlorn sigh he made his way to the front office, where they were handing out the schedules. The woman behind the desk looked mildly frazzled, her hair sticking out a bit where she tucked her pencil. She looked up when he set his leather messenger bag on the countertop and gave him a warm smile before shuffling through the stacks of papers. “Hello, Finn.” 

He smiled, he’d been here for a few years now, and she still always took the time to remember every new students name as well as the one’s who’d been here awhile. “Good morning, Ma’am.” He said, though he wasn’t sure she heard him over the dull roar of the hall, which was steadily flooded by both young people and professors shuffling around in a hurry. He waited patiently as she sorted through the monstrous piles of paperwork, and didn’t envy her job. 

She made a clucking noise when she finally found the right one, and scribbled out one of the boxes, writing over it with red pen. “They made a mistake. You’ve already taken Advanced Calculus, so I’m putting you in a class you missed freshman year….Let me just find the room number….” 

Behind him he heard a familiar deep voice, followed by one that sounded faintly nasal, like perhaps they’d had a bad cold a week ago. Before he knew it someone was grinding their hand down on his head harshly and he rolled his eyes and ducked, before turning to face the assailant. “Hi, Kylo.” 

“Who’s that?” He said, looking up at the ceiling and shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark colored pants. “I don’t know any Kylo.”

“Funny, because he happens to be standing right in front of me. You should meet him, I have to warn you though: he’s pretty annoying,” Finn responded

Kylo laughed, a short and grotesque sound, and smiled at Finn. “Catch you later, little brother,” he said, giving Finn a smack on the shoulder and then stiffening, not so sublty looking about to see if anyone had seen this brief display of affection. Finn rolled his eyes as he sauntered off, no doubt to find Hux. 

Finn turned back to the attendant who was just finishing correcting his schedule.

“That should do it, here you go.” she said, smiling kindly

Finn took it with a gracious smile of his own, nodded his head and only when he turned away took a look at her correction. Etiquette. _Great._

***

The starting bell rang and Finn was pleased he wasn’t one of the flustered looking freshman who scurried to one of the few open seats in the packed classroom. Finn however, did take notice of one particular flustered looking freshman; mostly because she dropped herself into the seat right next to him. 

The girl was white, but darker than the usual white complexion; her skin reminded Finn of the contractors who’d came to work on his house one summer. Their skin had been a caramel color from years of outdoor work, and Finn wondered if this girl had spent a lot of time outdoors too. The girl had warm brown eyes that distantly reminded Finn of Kylo’s, a spray of freckles going across the arch of her nose and high cheekbones, her hair was done up in two large buns in the back with two more sections of hair in swirls on either side of her head, and Finn could only describe her general countenance as _bubbly._

“Hey! How are you? I’m Rey, what’s your name?” the girl, Rey, asked as she flashed him a sharp looking smile big enough to light up the entire room. 

Finn laughed, a bit taken aback at her energy. “I’m Finn,” he responded

“Fiiinnn,” Rey said, stretching the word out as if trying to savor it on her tongue “I like it,” she said.

“Thanks, I guess. But Ray, I thought that was a boy’s name? Not to impose or anything! Just curious,” Finn asked

Rey laughed “Well, my name isn’t spelled R-a-y, it’s spelled R-e-y. My parents thought it was a swell way to name me after a ray of sunshine,” she explained. Finn noticed how her face crinkled ever so slightly when she mentioned her parents, but if she noticed that he noticed, she didn’t let on.

“Ah I see, very cool,” he said, letting the moment pass “so, what classes do you have?” he asked.

“Oh!” Rey said, digging around in her rucksack, which was more patches and repairs and fabric, and pulled out her class schedule that was already torn and creased. “So let’s see...I’ve got math, literature, etiquette-”

“Oh cool, we have another class together: Etiquette,” Finn pointed out.

“Oh, tops!” Rey laughed again. He noticed a few of the other students glancing over, wondering what could possibly be so entertaining, but he choose to ignore them. It wasn’t criminal to enjoy yourself.

Finn leaned in to Rey “Honestly, etiquette was the only class I was dreading this year; like what’s the point? But now that I know I’ll have a friend in class…” 

Rey groaned and leaned into Finn’s shoulder “I agree, I mean why do I need etiquette? I’m a perfectly prim and posh young lady!” She practically jumped up, hand poised in the small wave, as if she were the Queen of England herself. He was in awe of her, as her eyes glinted with faint hostility. This girl was definitely a force to be reckoned with. 

Finn laughed and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her back down. “Shh, you don’t wanna get on the teacher’s bad side on your first day!” he said, still laughing. Finn knew at this point they’d both probably drawn an audience, but he didn’t care. Just being around this girl seemed to make him feel like he was floating. He’d known her not even an ten minutes but he felt that their friendship would last a lifetime.

_‘Screw just today being a great day,’_ Finn thought to himself _‘This is gonna be a **great year** ,’. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. We'll be updating every two weeks, so the next chapter should be up 2/26/16 at the latest.  
> Please feel free to let us know about any errors in the comments, or just what you thought about it!
> 
> On Tumblr (feel free to leave things for us!):  
> Hope: kylux (tag- #userkylux)  
> Heather: poefinn (tag- #userpoefinn)


End file.
